The Smallest Supply Closet in the World
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: He's coming! Kendall/Logan


"Dude- dude, get in there!"

"Are you kidding- that's the smallest supply closet in the-"

"He's _coming,_ move!" Logan shoved Kendall as hard as he could through the open door, sending the latter sprawling onto the floor, throwing himself in after him and slamming it shut, encasing the two in immediate darkness. It seriously was the smallest supply closet in the building, possibly in the world. With his sense of sight erased save for the minuscule crack between the bottom of the door and the rough carpeted floor, Kendall could very clearly feel Logan's panting form pressed up against his body, the words 'personal space' clearly having been rendered nonexistent at this point. The "supplies" of the closet were shoving uncomfortably into Kendall's back with the added weight of Logan's body plus his own, and his feet were pushed awkwardly into opposite corners of the front of the closet, Logan curled forcibly into a ball against his front, feet braced in the door. His head rested just under Kendall's chin, which was getting to be just a little too intimate for Kendall.

"This is- really, really gay," Kendall commented in a strained voice.

"Shh!" Logan commanded fiercely. "He'll hear you!"

Footsteps could be heard pounding along the hall outside, passing the door behind which they hid and then skidding very suddenly to a stop. A familiar voice called out, "Where are they? I _swear_ they just went down this way-"

"Chill, they probably took the _elevator._"

"But I heard a door-"

"Come on!"

The footsteps started up again and faded, the sound of elevator doors closing cutting them off. Logan's whole body shuddered and relaxed, though Kendall's remained tight with tension. Evidently Logan noticed.

"Dude, he's gone."

"I know that," Kendall breathed out, still strained.

"Whatever," Logan brushed off easily. "Wanna get out of here?"

"_Yes,_" Kendall burst out, trying not to sound overly-eager. He _really _wished Logan wasn't in between his legs right now. Or close to him. His whole body felt tight, like if he moved a hinge would come undone and he would explode. He just wanted Logan _away _from him before someth-

Logan moved against him in a way that made Kendall involuntarily whine, and Logan immediately froze.

"Oh sorry- did I hurt you?"

"No," Kendall responded as evenly as he could manage as he tried frantically to shift back further against the supplies. It didn't work, as Logan moved again, and Kendall _knew_ he had no idea just what he was doing, but it was just so hard to believe that. He wished he could pass off his heavy breathing as exhaustion from sprinting around the Palm Woods, but Logan was calmed down by now so he should have been, too.

"What-"

"Could you _please_ just get off of me?" Kendall managed to get out without any extra noises, thanking _god_ that there was no light in the closet.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Logan turned around against him, the limited space causing him to brush up against Kendall forcibly, and it was all Kendall could do to keep everything locked in the back of his throat. _God, _Logan could be such an unintentional tease.

"N-nothing," Kendall answered, his voice trying very disobediently to jump a few octaves higher than it was meant to.

Logan sounded just a little freaked out when he pressed, "Kendall, seriously. What's going on? Did you, like, break something?"

"No," Kendall assured, trying desperately to regain control of his voice. "No, I-"

"What's this?" Logan suddenly asked, fingers brushing over the bulge straining against the front of Kendall's jeans, and Kendall's only answer was a breathy exhalation, shaky and impulsive. His mind wasn't working very properly, only focusing on the current sensations washing through him.

"Th-that's m-my knee," came stumbling out of his mouth without his thought or consent. "I fell on it when you shoved me in here." He could feel Logan's stare boring into his skull, the analytical, piecing-things-together stare that was no doubt widening as he figured it out.

"Kendall."

"No joke," Kendall persisted weakly, humiliation burning holes in his face.

"Dude." Now Logan sounded more than just a little freaked.

"Yes, Logan?" Kendall smiled sweetly, despite the complete darkness separating these images from each other's eyes.

"You- Um. I'm just- I-"

And he was fumbling behind him for the doorknob, sweaty fingers grasping around for the smooth metal that was his salvation. Panic rose within Kendall and he reached forward, gripping Logan's forearm tightly in desperation.

"Logan, wait."

"Ken- What is this?" His voice was low, scared. Kendall's nervous mortification formed a hard lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it down with no positive results.

"Look- we're friends, right? And friends help each other out, right?"

"Kendall, I'm not gonna-"

"I need you to help me get rid of this," Kendall rushed out, interrupting Logan. "Seriously. Dude, it's what friends are for."

"Friends are _not_ for giving each other blowjobs!" Logan shrieked. Kendall slapped his arm.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" He could feel Logan's glare, but that wasn't what mattered right now. "Now come on, dude. We're in a supply closet, no one has to know. And you'd really be helping me out."

"Weren't you the one complaining about gayness just a while ago?"

"That doesn't matter. Come on. Please?" Kendall was going to kill himself if Logan didn't do this, it was so humiliating. Begging? Really?

"I really don't-"

"Please?" He hoped he didn't sound too desperate. Logan sighed heavily and moved away from Kendall, and the lump grew firmer.

"Get up."

"Wh-"

"Come on, let's go. Against the wall, now."

Kendall didn't know what to call the thing that flooded through him at those words- relief, arousal- something along the lines of those, maybe. Whatever it was, he was standing against the concrete wall of the smallest supply closet in the world, and Logan was deftly pulling the zipper and button from their places and freeing his still hard cock from its confines.

"You're so ridiculous sometimes," he muttered.

"You can tell me off later," Kendall breathed back. He exhaled and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Logan tentatively ran his fingers up his shaft, the tips playing with the sensitive head. It was unreal, something Kendall could have only experienced in one of those daydreams he was always having, though it could be argued that Logan's tongue running experimentally over the head sure felt like reality. Kendall was finally able to swallow that lump in his throat, every little bit of tension from the previous moments just melting away as Logan got to work.

He seemed unsure of himself, his movements slow and tentative, small. That simply wasn't going to be enough. Kendall decided to encourage him by placing both hands over Logan's head and pushing forward, murmuring, "Come on, we're not gonna get anywhere at this rate." Logan exhaled through his nose and began to move more, pulling his head back and forth, still not where Kendall wanted him to be but good enough for now. Kendall's mouth slipped open as the pace was set and let a few quiet noises out, fingers weaving into Logan's hair.

"God, yeah..." he breathed, all senses focused on the sensations blossoming from the movements of Logan's mouth. "Nnn... L-logan, go faster..." The dark-haired boy obliged and Kendall's fingers tightened in his hair, eyes squeezing shut. His breathing was becoming heavier with each stroke of Logan's tongue and he began to smooth his hand over his hair, running his fingers through it as he grunted in appreciation. His hips were moving just slightly in time with Logan's rhythm, pulling back and pushing forward as Logan pulled back and pushed forward. His mind was clouding more and more, overwhelmed with the absolute mind-blowing pleasure he was feeling. It couldn't be a dream, he knew for sure by now. It was real, and he was going to enjoy it while he still could.

Kendall could feel the beads of sweat now building on his forehead, some already beginning to roll down the sides of his face. More sounds were coming out of him, and though he meant to keep them quiet, he found that that was quite impossible. Logan pulled off with a pop, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand before Kendall could complain.

"Dude, be quiet. Someone's gonna hear."

"Shh," Kendall told him, forcing him back onto his dick. He began thrusting into Logan's mouth, effectively choking him, but he didn't care. All he knew were the electrical pulses racing down to the pit of his stomach, building up, brewing. His fingers were hooked into Logan's scalp, pulling him back and forth, back and forth, repeatedly, relentlessly. Logan's fingers gripped tightly into the backs of Kendall's thighs, nails digging into the skin, but it only enhanced the breathtaking sensations slowly dominating his mind. God, it was amazing; he never wanted this to end. He continued slamming into Logan's mouth, not thinking for a second how the other might be feeling right now. Judging by the choking noises he was making, he was repeatedly hitting his gag reflex. Jesus, and it felt so _good._

"Oh my god, _Logan,_" he moaned, increasing his pace. His breaths were coming in short rapid pants now, uncontrolled. He was so close, white spots exploding in the corners of his eyes, the tension in the pit of his stomach rapidly spurting up to meet him, his core quaking, his pace stuttering, fingers clenching around the strands of Logan's hair, Logan, Logan, _Logan_-

Suddenly there was the sound of pounding that didn't sound like the pounding of his heart in his ears, and seconds later Kendall's vision was flooded with an unbelievable brightness from the other side of his eyelids.

"Ha_ha_, _found_ y-"

The door was abruptly slammed shut, and Kendall had about zero seconds to even begin to try figuring out what had just happened before his mind blew a fuse and he was coming hard. He was gasping for air, moaning out Logan's name once more, waves of intense pleasure shooting through every ounce of his being. His body was shuddering, hips dancing with the continued movement of Logan's tongue against him, and then, too soon, it was ending. Kendall's mind began to detach itself from the unearthly feelings and pulled him back to reality, back from whatever waking dream he'd been in. At this point he didn't really know at all. What really brought him back, however, was a smack on the arm from Logan.

"Dude, _gross._ I never said I wanted to digest your jizz."

"It was either you or the closet," Kendall murmured back, exhaling shakily and removing his hands from Logan's hair, running fingers back through his own. "That was incredible..."

"What, the part where you forced me into this, or the part where you almost asphyxiated me?" Kendall frowned.

"Hey, I never forced you into this. You could have left, you know."

"Whatever," Logan muttered. It was silent. Kendall felt like he should have said something more, like maybe some kind of 'thanks for blowing me' thing, but instead Logan bluntly stated, "You might wanna put your pants back on."

"Oh, right." Kendall felt stupid. In fact, he felt stupid about this whole thing. Why did he even do that? Thinking back, it was pretty stupid. That wasn't to say he regretted it, but still. He should have been feeling some kind of remorse. Like maybe instead of a thank you he should have been giving an apology, like 'sorry for choking you with my dick.'

Logan's hand was fumbling for the door again, and Kendall stopped him once more. "Logan, I..."

"We'll never speak of this again, right?" His tone was the kind that Gustavo used when he was going over rules with the boys, telling them what was off limits and what would happen if they ignored him and whatnot. Dangerous. Threatening. Intimidating.

Kendall never got a chance to respond.

The door banged open, bright light penetrating the tiny previously dark space of the world's smallest supply closet, and Kendall squinted to see Carlos wielding a video camera, disappointment immediately overtaking his features.

"Oh _man_, missed it!"

"Moron," James commented from behind him, attention occupied by the small mirror in his hand and the black comb in the other. Logan scrambled to get himself in a standing position, and Kendall leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes and spreading a hand over his heating face. If he thought about it, he did remember hearing footsteps and voices earlier just before he came. _Oh._

"Whatever," Carlos shrugged, flipping the camera shut and tossing it over his shoulder, James shrieking as it flew past his head and hit the wall. His face suddenly brightened and he reached out with both hands to clap both Kendall and Logan on their arms, jumping back and pumping his fists in the air. "We win!"

* * *

_Hey there! I thought that instead of an Epic of Bandana Man update you'd like some BSed rip-off porn I made up last night. Seriously, I feel so bad about this because it's almost the exact same thing as my best friend's story (RyDeNiSlOvE, Sticky Situations) and I don't even know what I was thinking, like it's the same pairing and the same situation and the same ending and it's so retarded and I hate it even without all that and please go read her story instead because mine has shaky characterization and lame cliche things and holy crap, this is the most retarded thing I've written in my life. Worse than the tooth story, and that's saying something. I'm sssoooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy ho it was subconsciouuuussssssss and I need a different nickname for you lol but ooommmggggggg I feel like a slut. ;A;_

_Anyway I know some of you were expecting Carlos rape and were deprived here and I KNOW I'm still working on it be patient please. D': I wish I could come up with better more original ideas sob. I FEEL SO HORRIBLE FOR SUBMITTING THIS I SHOULD GO BACK TO SOUTH PARK CLICHES AND ANGST_

_I WILL PERSONALLY ANNIHILATE ANYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS AND GIVES IT PRAISE I WILL FIND YOU AND SHOOT YOU I HAVE AS MUCH HATE FOR YOU AS GUSTAVO DID FOR THOSE TERRIBLE SINGERS IN MINNESOTA (nothing against people in Minnesota it wasn't my idea) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH _

http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5968865/1/Sticky_Situations w/o spaces thank you for reading bbyyyeeeeeeee


End file.
